


A Private Word

by Erica_T



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Steve's right hook, thor's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'A Word to the Wise'.  </p>
<p>Agent Ward encounters Thor's arms.  Oh, and Darcy Lewis is definitely spoken for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For mymuseisdead, who asked.

Agent Ward was used to being followed. He had been followed many a time while on assignment, and usually he was expecting to be followed. However, this time, he was not on assignment. They were back on the helicarrier for a quick stopover and debrief while the jet was being upgraded, whatever that meant, and all he was doing was getting a cup of coffee from one of the canteens on the lower levels. 

Whoever was following him was good, not a rookie definitely, but not specially trained in espionage. 

He led them around a little, ducking down little used corridors, figuring he'd eventually catch whoever it was around a corner. He didn't. And that might have confounded him somewhat, if he wasn't suddenly distracted by two hands landing on either of his shoulders and the same time. They felt a little like a pair of Volkswagons had just landed on him, and his knees might have buckled if it weren't for the fact that he was a SHIELD agent, dammit, and that didn't happen to him. 

He tried to turn, but he was held steady.

"You are Agent Ward, are you not?" A deep voice said in his ear. 

"Yes. And you are?" 

"We'd like a few words with you, son." A second voice said in his other ear, and damn if that voice wasn't one he'd heard on numerous film reels they'd run through during basics. 

"Come, Agent Ward. We shall have what I believe is referred to as a 'private word'." 

He wasn't sure how much more private you could get than the bowels of the helicarrier. Seriously, he hadn't seen another agent in fifteen minutes, but y'know, when you're being steered by someone (Someones actually... he still wasn't exactly sure who the second person was, though he had ideas) with superhuman strength, it's probably best to just go along with it. 

He was ushered into a small room off the corridor, and the door clicked shut ominously. The hands released him, and when he turned around, his suspicions were confirmed and he found himself facing a stern faced Captain Rogers and an even sterner faced Thor: God of Thunder. He might have dropped his coffee, but he would deny that to the day he died. Agent Hill had been right, even under a shirt the man's arms were something else. 

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" 

"It's come to our attention, through various sources, that you are not always..." The Captain started. 

"Respectful." Thor growled. 

"Of the nice young ladies that you encounter on a day to day basis." 

"I'm afraid I don't follow." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to have even thought them. 

Thor was holding his hammer, what was it called? Molinar? Mol - something or other. Whatever it was, he was running a hand up the handle, and Ward tried not to envision it hitting him in the head. And the Captain, he didn't look overly threatening, as he didn't have his shield on him but he'd seen the footage. The man was capable of just about anything with just his bare hands. Both of their eyes narrowed and if ever he felt like he was poking a bear, this was it. And this was two bears.

Thor growled again, and brandished his hammer. 

"Shall I remind him?" 

The Captain stayed his hand, catching his wrist before he could hit anything.

"No, no. I think he just needs a quick memory jog, you have your Starkpad on you?" 

Ward suddenly realized that both of them were in civilian clothes, the sight of two of the earth's mightiest heros in plaid shirts would have been hilarious if he wasn't feeling extremely...unlucky. And if it wasn't weird enough already, Thor was pulling a shiny new Starkpad out of a pocket. 

"I am not yet familiar with all of it's functions."

"Just give it here." 

The Captain took the pad from him and tapped at it with confidence, albiet slowly. He found what he was looking for pretty quickly, and the pad was turned around and he was watching much of his exchange with Skye when they first brought her on the jet, as well as a few subsequent conversations with her and Simmons, ending in the incident with that girl that Coulson had called in, where she'd pulled a taser on him and he'd ended up tasting his fillings for hours while he waited to regain sufficient control of his body to be able to get to his room on his own.

"Where I come from, a man of honour does not treat his female fellows with such disrespect." Thor rumbled at him. 

"And while I'm aware that Darcy is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, I don't appreciate that you made her feel threatened enough to pull the taser on you."

"The Lady Darcy is indeed a force to be reckoned with, but mark our words, Agent. If we hear that you have inconvenienced her once again..."

"You'll be talking to us a lot sooner, and the next time, we won't be wearing our civies. Understood?" 

Agent Ward did not gulp. 

At all. 

Maybe a little. Thor was still holding the hammer in a vaguely threatening manner.

"Yes, sir." 

Thor reached for the door and opened it. 

"Very good. We do hear that you are rising in the opinions of your teammates. If you continue to follow this path, we will not need to have further words." And he left the room. The Captain followed him, and Ward made to follow them both out, only to be stopped by Captain Rogers before leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing."

Stars exploded in front of his eyes when the Captain's fist impacted with his jaw. He crashed back into a shelf that was in the room and struggled to stay on his feet. He had the distinct feeling that Captain America had pulled his punch, because surely, if he'd unleased everything on him, he wouldn't still be concious. As it was, he was pretty sure he had a few new cracks in his teeth, if his jaw wasn't broken. And it didn't look like his face had damaged the super soldier's hand whatsoever. 

"Keep your eyes to yourself. Darcy Lewis is most definitely spoken for." Captain Rogers hissed through gritted teeth. 

And then the man was gone.

Ward wasn't sure anymore if coming down where no one could find him had been such a good idea. Medical was a long way off.


End file.
